


Wasting My Time

by prettylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, OFC - Freeform, Omega Louis, harry calls louis baby, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylouis/pseuds/prettylouis
Summary: Harry is in love with Louis. He can't do anything about it, until he can.Louis is in love with Harry. He doesn't have a chance, until he does.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 485





	Wasting My Time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything Larry in a long, long time, but quarantine has me bored. Also, I miss them. Sorry in advance, my attention span doesn’t allow me to write anything over 10k. I hope you enjoy this! xx

Louis Tomlinson was the bane of Harry Styles' existence. He was also the love of Harry's life, but that was irrelevant. Irrelevant because no matter how well they got on, and how much he loved him, Harry was never going to make a move.

Harry had met Louis almost three years ago. Louis was brought in to replace his previous alpha co-host, Jeff. It wasn't Louis' first job like this, but it was much bigger than his previous one. He had ran a small segment interviewing the musicians on a similar show, before. He was also the author of a best seller about omega self-care. 

Harry had been attracted to him from the moment he met him. His scent was intoxicating, as was his face, his body, his eyes, his _arse_. Harry knew that this was the most beautiful omega in the world, no need to look any further to confirm. Even now, after three years, every omega in the world could be standing in front of him and he would still be staring at Louis, sitting on his hands to stop himself from touching what wasn't his.

As if the universe hadn't fucked him over enough, Louis turned out to be an amazing person as well. He was funny, really funny. He had gotten Harry's ugly cackle out of him within the first hour of meeting him. Harry and him got on so well, it was scary. Harry knew immediately that they would co-host well together. He also knew he wanted to be more than that. It was scary how much he liked Louis. How he knew from their first meeting that no one else could compare. He wanted Louis, more than he'd ever wanted anyone, and on their first day on set Louis let him know that he could never have him.

They had just finished their first show together, and it had gone amazing. Nothing felt forced, and Louis did extremely well during their interview with their guest, Bebe Rexha. They all hit off really well, and Louis never pried into her personal life like Jeff used to. After the show, Louis, Harry, and Bebe had all decided to go get a bite to eat together when Luke, their sound guy, asked to get a moment with Louis alone.

"I was actually just heading to grab lunch with Haz and Bebe, is everything okay?" Louis asked the alpha as Harry tried not to smile too hard at the new nick name.

Luke looked a bit annoyed at not being able to get the omega alone, but he smiled anyway.

"Uh, I was actually wanting to know if you would like to have dinner tonight, or whenever you're free."

Well that, that wasn't okay. Harry went stiff beside Louis, angry, but staying silent. He knew that no matter how badly he wanted, he had only known the omega three weeks, and he wasn't his. He sent up a silent prayer that Louis would say no.

"Uhm, I appreciate it Luke, really. But I've worked really hard to get into the position I am today. Having a job like this, especially as an omega, is very rare. I don't expect you to understand that, but I can't get involved in with someone I work with so closely. It would comprimise my job performance. I've worked too hard to get to where I am today to ruin it by dipping my pen into the company ink."

Louis smiled softly as he kindly rejected Luke, blissfully unaware that he had just shot Harry's dreams down along with it.

Since then, Harry's feelings had only gotten worse. Louis had become his best friend, and he had become Louis'. They had the same friend group, same job, they were close with each others _families_ , for fucks sake. They flirted constantly, though Harry knew it was just banter to Louis. They toed the platonic line more often than not. Harry wanted to tell him at least twice a day, but he couldn't. Not only would it kill his alpha (and him) to be rejected by Louis, he could never put Louis in a position like that. It would effect their dynamic, therefore effecting Louis' job. As much as he loves Louis, he'd keep it to himself (and the friends that know because Harry is fucking obvious) forever if it meant Louis got the career and life he deserved more than anyone.

He was just grateful to have Louis in his life in the ways that he did. Even if it was hard sometimes.

Times like now.

  
His heart honestly could not handle the sight before him. They had just finished filming a cooking segment, and Louis was holding a baby. Louis was wearing an apron, hot pink and tied tight around his waist, and holding a baby. _Not just any baby, either_ , Gemma's baby. Harry's niece. This was doing way too much for Harry's 'keep Louis barefoot and pregnant' fantasy. Louis laughed at whatever Gemma was saying, before hiking Livy further up on his hip and giving her an eskimo kiss.

"You know, if I was trying to hide my feelings for someone, I wouldn't look at them like that."

Harry rolls his eyes, turning away from Louis to the beta beside him. 

"Always lovely to hear your opinion, Zayn."

"I'm just saying, You literally only look like that when you're looking at Lou. I'm definitely not the only one who has noticed." 

Zayn was the fucking worst. 

"Well, Zaynie, as long as he doesn't notice it doesn't matter, does it?"

Zayn scrunched his nose up at the nickname, elbowing Harry hard in the side. Harry laughed, shoving Zayn, which somehow led to Harry holding him in a head lock while Zayn repeatedly jabbed his elbow in his stomach.

"Oi, why don't you two get a room?" 

Harry let go of Zayn, quite literally shoving him to the side as he took in the absolute picturesque sight before him. Louis was standing in front of the boys, giggling at them as he held a sleepy looking Livy in his arms. Her face resting in the crook of his neck. 

Zayn sat up against the desk, laughing at Harry's expression before walking away, patting Louis on the bum as he went. Harry tried not to glare at his retreating back.

"Gems went to go find your mum. Why didn't you tell me they were coming to set today? I've missed them."

Harry laughed softly, stepping closer and rubbing his hand over Livy's back.

"You went with me to Livy's birthday party. It hasn't even been two weeks."

Louis rolled his eyes as if it was ages ago, and Harry tried not to be endeared by how much Louis loved his family.

"As if you're not the same way with my family."

Harry shrugs, unashamed. He couldn't help it Louis' whole family was just like him. How was he not supposed to adore them?

"Can you untie my apron? She's so comfy, don't wanna jostle her."

Harry smiles, trying to ignore how domestic it feels as he slides his hands around Louis' waist, pulling the string just above his arse as it comes undone. He lifts it over Louis' head and can't help but pull Louis in by his hips. He hugs him close, sandwiching Livy in between them. He knows he's being obvious right now. Louis didn't seem to mind though, so Harry certainly wasn't letting go.

"Oi, love birds. You're gonna squish my poor baby."

Gemma has always been his least favorite sister.

  
“you’re telling me you are both single?”

Ben Winston, an apparently very nosy actor, asked. 

Louis shifts in his seat beside him, sitting up straighter as he sends the man in front of them a subtle glare. Harry resists the urge to squeeze his thigh to comfort him. 

“Yes sir, we are both single. Now, back to interviewing you. As I was saying, in your previous film Mo-“ the man cuts Louis off with a mocking laugh. 

Harry feels his jaw tighten. He blinks away the images of knocking his teeth out so he could never interrupt Louis again. 

“Is something funny, Mr. Winston?” Harry asks, his alpha timbre seeping through. 

Louis puts a hand on his knee and squeezes, _I’m okay_. 

Ben just looks between them, entirely too amused. He takes in the anger in Harry’s eyes and raises his hands as if he’s backing off. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just find it hard to believe you’ve have something with a body like that sitting beside you for years and haven’t gotten a piece.” He laughs, as if anything he just said was remotely funny. 

_Fuck that_. Harry began to raise out of his seat, only to have a small hand tugging on his arm to pull back down. He looked at Louis, who was looking at the audience, reminding him that there is, in fact, an audience.

Not wanting to embarrass Louis, he sat back down. He held Ben’s gaze, daring him to speak again. 

“Right, well. Harry is actually a respectful alpha who treats me as a human instead of a ‘something’. I understand how you might be confused. as good alphas are clearly hard to come by in your industry.”

The audience _ohhhh's_ and Harry grins in satisfaction.

Ben tenses, sitting up straighter and Harry knows what he’s going to do before he has a chance to stop him. 

“Omega,” Ben’s alpha voice booms, “you will not speak to-“ he’s cut off by Harry’s hands around his throat. 

Liam, Paul, and Greg, the show’s security, are on them in seconds, pulling Harry off and dragging Ben backstage. Harry snarls in his direction before he could stop himself. He really hopes no one is recording. Louis will already be embarrassed enough by his behavior. Let alone all of the world seeing it.  
  
_Louis_. 

Harry quickly shakes free of Liam’s hold, turning to where Louis was only to see him disappearing back stage, shoulders slumped.

  


After they get the audience cleared out, Liam comes back to the stage where Harry is still sitting.

“What a fucking wanker,” Liam growls, before patting Harry’s shoulder for comfort. 

Harry just hums in agreement. He really, really wants to go check on Louis. He stays put, not wanting to embarrass him more than he probably already has.

As if sensing his thoughts, Liam sighs, sitting in Louis’ seat beside him. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Harry. Ben put Louis in a position where he couldn’t protect himself, so you did.” 

Harry sighs, dropping his head into his hands. 

“Yeah, but I fucking choked the fucker in front of an audience. I could’ve just waited for you guys to come in.” 

They both know there’s no way in hell he could or would have waited, but he says it anyway. 

“No, you couldn’t have. Louis is your best friend. He needed you and you and your alpha knew that. I know you think you’ve embarrassed him or whatever, but c’mon, H. You know him better than that. He loves you.” 

Harry takes his words in, letting out a shaky laugh as he sits back up. 

“Do they pay you for providing therapy, too?” 

“They should, that was beautiful.” 

Harry jumps a little at the sound of Louis’ voice, he blames his stuffy nose for not being able to smell him sooner. Fuck allergies. Harry not being able to smell Louis could be considered a form of torture, really. He’s just lovely, like citrus, and summer, and omega. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Louis wrapping his arms around his neck, laying his head on his shoulder. He immediately reciprocates, using one hand to pull Louis in the space between his legs before placing the other on the small of his back. 

“M’not mad at you, Haz. Thankful for you,” Louis mumbles into his shirt after a good two minutes of cuddles. 

Harry’s heart swells. Having Louis wrapped up in him, being so soft and sweet and just, baby. _Not his baby_ , Harry has to remind himself. 

“Anything for you, love. You’re my best friend.”

Harry misses the way Louis tenses at his words.

Louis pulls back, squishing Harry’s face between his hands, giggling as Harry crosses his eyes.

“I’m going to go talk with the producers. See what we need to do.” Louis steps back, dropping his hands from Harry’s face. 

Harry catches his hand, pulling him back into him a bit.

“Lou, are you sure you’re okay? What- what he did and said was fucked up. It’s okay to be upset.” Harry tries not to get angry again as he thinks about it, not wanting his pheromones to upset Louis.

He smiles, squeezing Harry’s hand. 

“Harry, I’m okay. Sucks to know that there’s people like that, still. Especially successful, influential, adored people. But, it is what it is. He pissed me off, yeah. But, I wasn’t scared. I’m not scared now. I took up for myself, and when I couldn’t, you did. Always feel safe with you.”

Harry’s alpha preens. He squeezes Louis’ hand, muttering an ‘always’, before Louis drops his hand and walks towards the producers. 

Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair and definitely doesn’t stare at Louis’ arse as he goes.

“Go ahead. Say it.” He says, looking to his right only to find Liam absent from where he was previously. 

He never noticed him leave. 

_**'lou'** _

_**'louis'** _

_**'LOUIS'** _

_'niall'_

_**'so were u just not gonna tell me harry choked Ben Winston'** _

_**'just slipped your mind huh'** _

_**'HARRY LOVE OF UR LIFE FUCKING STYLES DID T H A T and you didn’t even think 2 tell me'** _

_'how tf do u know'_

**_'well liam told me but twitter provided me w the visual'_ **

_'oh'_

**_'so... how turned on were u'_ **

_'neil stfu'_

_'very'_

_**'HAHAHA'** _

Louis rolled his eyes, ignoring Niall in favor of sending Harry a meme about people chewing with their mouth open. Harry responds with the middle finger emoji moments later. Louis laughs and throws his phone on his bed, staring at it for all of three seconds before jumping onto the bed and opening twitter. He finds what he’s looking for quickly, considering it’s trending. He clicks on a video that’s captioned ‘reason 456 not to stan ben winston’. 

The video starts about minute before the actual choking. Louis' guesses this person knew how to read a room and decided to whip out a phone and start recording. It would've been easy to sense, with Ben’s creepy comments and Harry’s pheromones. 

Then, he watches it all happen. He hadn’t been able to see it, eyes squeezed shut and ears covered, an automatic reaction to Ben’s alpha voice. 

He watches Harry lunge at Ben, huge hands cutting off his airflow immediately. Louis couldn't help but whimper at the sight of pure alpha in front of him. It cuts off then, so Louis rewinds it, watching it again and again as he wraps a hand around his cock. 

He wishes he felt bad about it, but. Harry’s so fucking hot, is the thing. He’s so big, and protective, and just _good_. Louis knows he would wreck him. If only he wanted to. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind and grips his cock harder. 

He closes his eyes, thinking of how big Harry’s hands look, even wrapped around an alphas neck. He imagines how big one would be wrapped around his cock, squeezing and twisting just the way Louis likes. He whimpers, feeling slick begin to leak out of his hole. Harry would get him so wet, teasing his cock. Louis sits up on his knees, arching his back as he reaches behind him. He presses his index finger against his hole, rubbing it. He teases himself, tracing his rim until a gush of slick leaks out. Louis gives in after a while, pushing a finger in, imaging it as one of Harry's. He wishes Harry were here, watching him. He'd be so cocky about it, watching Louis riding his fingers, knowing he can get deeper.

Louis rides his fingers like that, adding another, and then another and moaning loudly at the wet sounds coming from his little hole. He thinks of Harry’s mouth, then. He always eats tongue first, and Louis is sure he has the same enthusiasm with sex. Harry wouldn't waste any time, diving in and sucking at Louis' rim, moaning at the taste of his slick.  
  
Louis whined Harry's name at the image. He rode his fingers harder, holding onto the headboard as he bounced on them. He jumps ahead in his fantasy, imaging Harry hold onto to the headboard as he shoves his thick cock (Louis knows its gotta be big) into Louis' little hole, stretching him out. 

Louis gasps, whining out a string of _'Harry'_ and _'alpha'_ as he comes all over his tummy. 

He pulls his fingers out slowly, flopping on the other side of the bed. After a moment, he goes to the bathroom to clean himself off. He barely has the energy to climb back into bed.

Louis' phone is ringing. Louis' phone is ringing and it’s Harry. It’s FaceTime. Louis could ignore it, but he knows Harry and he would think he was mad. He suppresses his irrational fear that Harry knew what he was doing moments ago, and answers.

He giggles as Harry’s open mouth appears, chewing obnoxiously on what looks to be an apple slice. 

"You're fucking gross."

His heart swells at Harry's honk of laughter. 

“Hi, Lewis. Was just gonna tell you Ben's not..” He watches as Harry trails off, his whole face showing now, staring into the camera.  
  
Louis freaks out for .2 seconds, thinking maybe he managed to get come on his face. It wouldn't be the first time. There isn't any, but. It’s his face, he looks wrecked, to be honest. Freshly fucked. Harry definitely knows what he’s been doing.

“Is-is someone there with you?” Harry asks slowly, still staring Louis down. 

And, _oh_. Harry has no idea what he’s been doing. Louis considers saying yes, to save himself from embarrassment, but apparently he can only lie to Harry about his feelings.

“I- no. No one is here right now. Why?” He plays innocent. 

Harry’s still giving him the creepy frog stare. Definitely not sexy. Definitely. 

“Has someone... been there, with you?” Harry’s voice deepens as he grits out the words, making Louis’ hole clench.

“No, Haz.” He says, softly. 

Finally, he watches as it clicks for Harry. 

“oh.” 

_oh_? He wasn't even a little bit intrigued. Louis knew this, knows this, but still.

“yeah. I gotta go, Harry. Mum is calling. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” He hangs up before Harry can protest. 

He knew it was never like that for Harry. He knows he's only his best friend, Harry has makes that clear, if how often he reiterates the term 'best friend' is anything to go by. It still doesn’t hurt any less than the other times he’s thought about it. 

Twenty minutes later, his phone dings.

**_'love ya Lou, gn xx'_ **

Louis screams into his pillow.

It had been three weeks sense, the _Facetime Thing_ , as Harry's brain calls it. It had been weeks and Harry was still getting off to the image of Louis, looking wrecked after getting himself off, on facetime with Harry. Harry had gotten himself off as soon as he got off the phone, fucking into his fist at the thought of Louis underneath him, all bleary eyed and blushing after Harry fucked him. Harry wishes he had screenshotted.

They were out now, at the club with the boys, all well on their way to drunk. Harry was near his rut, and it probably wasn't the smartest thing to be out right now, but he couldn't resist seeing Louis one last time before he left him to host the show alone for the week. Alphas being less inclined to hit on Louis when Harry's arm was around him was just an added bonus.

"How you think vodka is superior to tequila is beyond me, _Leeyum_. This is shit." Louis knocks the shot back anyway, rolling his eyes as Harry belts out that one song.

 _Tequila makes her clothes fall off_ , or something.

"You bitch quite a lot for someone who never pays for his own drinks." That earned Harry a slap on the chest and a laugh from the other three.

"As if you'd give anyone else the opportunity to buy him a drink." Niall laughed, Harry didn't.

"Yeah, Hazza. Can't even get me a drink from a stranger, let alone pull when I'm wrapped up in a big scary alpha." Louis laughed like he was joking, but Harry was hurt either way. 

He knew he was possessive, especially this close to his rut, but Louis never seemed to mind. He knew he was only joking, but what if Harry was holding Louis back? He would quite honestly rather chop his arm off than see Louis leave here with another alpha, but it wasn't about him. Louis wasn't his. He stands, detaching himself from the sweet omega, and his alpha is already whining.

"Fine, don't wanna hold you back. I'm gonna go dance." Harry laughed like he didn't care, ignoring the sympathetic looks Liam and Zayn were giving him.

He moved into the middle of the mass of bodies, where a blonde omega was pressing up against him. She was had him for all of three seconds before Louis was there, pulling Harry away from her before pressing his body against Harry's, arms wrapped around his neck. Harry's hands find their way to Louis' waist in seconds.

"Didn't have to leave me, Haz. Was only joking." Louis spoke into his ear during the song change, before looking up at him with those pretty blue eyes, all innocent.

As if Louis' crotch wasn't currently grinding into Harry's thigh. It was fine, they dance together all the time. It was just a bit dirtier than usual because of Harry's rut, and biology. Harry nods, biting his lip as Louis grinds down hard on his thigh. Not able to look into his eyes anymore, Harry spins Louis around, and well, that just makes matters worse. Now Louis is up on his tip toes, pressing the arse of Harry's dreams right up against his cock.

"Lou," Harry warns.

The base drops and so does Louis, literally slut dropping right in front of him. Harry feels like the wind has been knocked out of him as Louis comes back up, bum sliding up against him the whole way. Harry loses it a little when he stands back up on his tip toes, the curve of his arse pressed right over Harry's crotch.

Groaning, he grips Louis' hips hard, holding him up as he grinds his hardening cock into him. Louis whimpers, head falling back onto Harry's shoulder.

"fuck, baby. _Your body_." Harry growled, dragging his lips down Louis' neck, scenting him.

The song changed, and Harry woke up from his daze. Louis' body was reacting to him, yes. But that was just a reaction to his rut. He loosened his grip on the omega, missing his whine as he spun him back around to face him.

"Sorry, Lou. I didn't mean to get so aggressive. Maybe there's a reason alphas don't go grinding on their omega friends two days before rut," Harry laughs, "I think I'm gonna head home, let me give you a ride?" 

The _so no other alpha can_ is silent.

Louis looks at him, a mixture of confusion and something he's never seen on him before. It only lasts a moment before his smile is back on.

"Yeah, lets just go tell everyone bye."

It had been a week since Louis had seen Harry, and he was dying. The weird tension after the dance had quickly dissipated, and Louis was thankful. Fortunately, Harry thought it was because of his rut, not because Louis had secretly been gagging for his cock since the moment he met him. They had facetimed the next day, and he had texted Louis whenever he could to let him know he was still alive. It wasn't enough, though. Louis never had enough of Harry. Thankfully, Louis was going to see him today.

Niall's birthday was today, along with the celebration of his promotion, and the omega wanted a 'fucking banger' for his birthday, as he put it. Liam took the liberty of planning it (even though Niall approved it all), and he was going all out. Louis was definitely side eyeing those to.

Liam had sent the itinerary, yesterday, in the groupchat.

A limo ( _yes, Louis, a limo_ ) would pick them up around at Niall's, then they would go to McDonalds ( _it's his favorite, Zayn_ ). After, they would go to Niall's favorite karaoke bar, get hammered, and pretend to be The Backstreet Boys. 

Louis was the last to arrive, as per usual. He had barely gotten the door open before he was being picked up and spun around. He giggled, wrapping his legs around Harry and hugging him back with just as much intensity.

"Missed you so much," The alpha whispered in his ear, and, same.

Louis was about to tell him that, too. Unfortunately he lost the ability to speak wants he breathed into Harry's neck. He smelled amazing. He always did, like pine, and woods, and _alpha_. There was more now, the scent of arousal, still there from his rut. Louis was certain he could come off of this scent and some light dry humping alone.

Harry sat him down, only moving back a bit to give Louis a once over.

"You look fucking hot, babe." Harry grinned, smile fading once Louis didn't respond.

"Earth to Louis. You good?" Harry gripped Louis' chin, snapping him out of his daze.

"I'm fine, just missed you, is all. I'm going to go say hi to the birthday boy." Louis booked it before Harry could repond, desperately needing to get away from his scent.

The limo had only made it worse, with Harry snuggled up next to him the whole way there. They were at Mcdonalds now.

Harry held the door open for them, joking about what wankers they look like, taking up half of parking with a fucking limo. Louis would've laughed, but he couldn't look away from the omega behind the counter. She was quite pretty, and she definitely thought Harry was, too. She was practically drooling, openly giving Harry bedroom eyes as he walked up to place his order. It definitely wasn't the first time an O had hit on Harry in front of him. It was, however, the first time Louis couldn't stop himself from doing anything about it. 

Before he could stop himself, he was up there with Harry, lacing their fingers together with one hand and sliding the other up Harry's chest, resting it over his heart. Harry looked at him, amused, but not bothered.

"Can you get me a mcflurry, Haz?" Louis asked sweetly, staring the cashier down. 

She seemed to have taken the hint, avoiding eye contact with either of them the rest of the transaction. If Louis wasn't so focused on Harry's scent, he would be embarrassed by his actions.

Harry pulled him to the side as the boys got their drinks, looking far too amused. His smile was just making Louis feel even more funny.

"What was that about, hmm?" 

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's smug tone.

"She was seconds away from dragging you over the register, I saved you."

Harry just laughed, pulling Louis into a hug.

"And what if I wanted her to?"

Louis' heart sunk.

"I-I didn't know."

Harry just gave him a thousand watt grin, resting his hands just above Louis bum and whispering into his ear, 

"She's not my type, baby."

Louis didn't know if it was the proximity, the scent, or the pet name, but he was leaking. In public. In Mcdonalds. Panicking, Louis mumbled a 'be right back' before all but running to the bathroom before Harry could smell him. He slammed the door shut, leaning up against it as he gasped for breath. The slick hadn't stopped. Louis was going into heat. He was going into heat two weeks early, and he wasn't at home. He could not ride in an uber like this, and it's not like he drove. Before he had much time to think about it, a new problem arrived. One of the stall doors slammed open, and there was alpha lunging at him. Louis dodged him at the last minute jumping over to the sinks. The alpha straightened up, smirking at the omega.

"I like a chase, baby."

There was no way Louis could make it to the door in time. if Louis didn't act now, the alpha would have him in seconds. Before he knew what he was doing, he was opening his mouth screaming for Harry, in the shrill voice only an omega could make. Moments later, the door slammed open and the alpha was being tackled, managing to get one good hit in before Harry slammed his head into the paper towel dispenser, knocking him unconscious. 

"Harry, I-I'm," Louis whined out, Harry's growls only making him leak more. 

The other boys were in there now as well, as if this weren't embarrassing enough. Harry scooped Louis up, holding him up by his thighs as he turned to the boys.

"Louis is going into heat. I need to get him home." 

Louis whined from embarrassment, shoving his face deeper into the crook of Harry's neck. That certainly did not help the slick issue.

"Take the limo, we will call an uber. I'll tell the driver to keep the partition up and give him the address," Liam spoke quickly before leaving the restroom.

  
Louis didn't open his eyes again until Harry sat him down in the limo. Harry sits beside him, jaw set and cock hard at Louis' scent. Louis looks like he wants to cry when he sees Harry's bloody knuckles and the bruise forming under his eye.

"M'sorry Haz. I didn't know or I-" Harry cut him off, holding his face between his hands.

"There was no way you could've known, it wasn't supposed to be for another two weeks, Lou. I thought I smelled it, I should've said something." Harry growled, clearly angry at himself.

Louis whined at the sound, clambering into Harry's lap before he thought better of it. Louis gripped his chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

"There is no way you could've known. It's fine, I'm okay." Louis spoke soothingly.

"Yeah, but that fucking alpha almost hurt you." Harry growled, causing Louis to whimper and grind down onto Harry's cock.

Harry grabbed his hips immediately, stilling him.

"Louis," he said in a warning.

Louis whined, grabbing Harry's hands and trying to push them lower.

"Can't help it. You're so fucking good to me. Want you, Harry. Want your cock inside of me."

Harry groaned, throwing his head back.

"Baby, fucking-" Harry didn't know what to do. He just knew that this, definitely should not be happening.

"Want it so bad, Harry. Want to feel it inside of me. I wanna feel you fill me up." Louis whines, and this has to be Harry's worst nightmare.

Louis is right here, grinding his slick soaked arse onto his knot, and Harry can't, won't do a fucking thing about it. Harry has to bite his fist to keep from touching him when Louis starts palming his own cock.

"Baby, you're in heat, you wouldn't want this otherwise. I'm not taking advantage of you." Harry spoke firmly, wanting to die as he watched Louis' eyes fill with tears at the rejection.

"No, Harry. I want you, swear. Please, give it to me. I-I'll be good, I'll-"

"Louis, _enough_." Harry growled, heart breaking as the omega let out a pained whine before moving off of Harry.

Harry spoke softly, looking out the window, anywhere but at Louis.

"I'm sorry, baby. But you don't want me, your body does. We're almost to your house."

Harry hadn't seen or spoken to Louis since that night. He had taken Louis inside, gotten his snacks and water, set his security code, and left. He had texted Louis, but most of the time Louis wasn't coherent enough to text back like Harry was in rut. Harry just missed him, so fucking much. He knew things would be awkward for a minute, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see him. Louis had taken an extra day of leave. That worried Harry, but he had finally texted him last night, saying he missed him too and he would be back in the morning.

Harry got to set almost two hours early, and was on Louis the second he walked into Harry's dressing room. He smiled as the omega giggled, hugging him back. They stayed in their embrace for a while, taking each other's scent in, until Louis pulled back. He looked at Harry nervously, lips wobbling as he began to speak. Harry's heart stuttered in his chest, Louis was going to apologize. He was going to apologize and say it was just his body and that he would never want Harry like that.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I should've never put you in a position like that, and I'm sorry. I know it was fucked up, but-"

Harry couldn't here it from Louis' mouth, so he said it for him.

"But it's our bodies natural reaction, blah blah blah. It's okay, babe. I promise, no need to get so worked up. I would never let anything like that happened between us. I love our friendship, I would never let anything ruin it." 

Harry was breaking his own heart as he spoke, and he tried not to think about why Louis looked like his was being broken, as well. He was just projecting, is all.

"Okay. Thanks, Harry. I'm, uh, I'm going to go get ready." 

Louis smiled at him, squeezing his arm as he brushed past him.

Harry hated his fucking life.

  
Louis was weird the rest of the morning. It wasn't obvious, but Harry knew his boy, so it was to him. He was tense all through filming, his mind anywhere but here. After they finished, Harry finally cornered him as he was trying to leave the break room.

"Louis, wait. Are you okay?" 

Harry stopped right in front of him, and Louis looked like a deer caught in the head lights. After a long, quite awkward, pause, Louis opened his mouth to speak. It was at that time that Greg decided to make an appearance, smiling brightly at the pair. Greg never was able to read a room.

"Hey, Lou! I was actually looking for you. I was going to see if you would like to go out for drinks this weekend?"

 _Oh_. So, he was stupid as well, then. Harry rolled his eyes, waiting for the rejection.

"Uhm, sure. Just text me the time and I'll send you my address!" Louis smiled at the other alpha, saying a quick, "Talk to you later, Haz," before walking out with Greg.

 _What the fuck?_ Harry could feel his heart crumbling at the pit of his stomach. All of this time, the one thing that kept Harry from trying with Louis, apparently only applied to him.

"What is your fucking problem, mate?" 

Louis rolled his eyes, trying to remember all of the things he could've done to piss in Liam's cheerios.

"Hello, Liam. Lovely to hear from you as well."

"Oh, piss off. I'm not fucking around, Lou. Why are you being such a prick?"

And, okay. Louis was actually getting pissed now. First, Harry's 'i vALuE oUr fRiEnDsHiP' speech, and now this.

"What the fuck is your problem, Liam?" Louis snapped, getting up to pace the floor.

Liam scoffed into the phone.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something to do with the fact that Greg texted me earlier asking for your number so he could text you about your date!"

And, okay? Why would Liam be mad about that, _unless_ \- Louis gagged.

"Liam! Do you like me?"

"Ew, what the fuck, Louis! No, not everyone is in love with you, just Harry."

Louis sighed in relief. That would've been fucking weird. _Wait_.

"Harry is in love with me?" Louis screeched into the phone.

"Oh, like you didn't know!"

"I literally didn't have the slightest fucking clue!"

"Oh, well. Maybe don't tell hi-"

Louis had already hung up.

"I'm coming, shit!" Harry growled at whoever was holding their finger down on his doorbell. Today was truly not his fucking day.

He pretended to not be shocked at Louis stomping into his house, wearing baby blue sleep shorts and a hoodie that he's ninety percent sure is his. As if life wasn't hard enough. He cannot, however, hide his shock at Louis' next words.

"You're in love with me?"

Harry is pretty sure his heart just fell out of his ass. So this is how it all ends, then.

"I-uh, yeah, I am."

There's no point in hiding it now.

Louis scoffs,

"Bullshit! There's no fucking way you could be and not fucking tell me! You and Liam are just taking the piss, and it's-it's not funny!"

Oh, so Liam is the one to kill. First, this. Since he's going to lose him, he may as well be honest.

"No, Lou. It's not bullshit. I will get another job, I won't let this ruin your career, but I'm going to be honest with you. I wanted you from the moment I met you. You're the most beautiful person in the world, and your heart is so, so beautiful as well. I knew that no one would ever compare from the moment I met you. I knew that I was in love with you the first time I babysat your sisters with you, and I still am now. I'm sorry, but from the moment I met you, it was always you."

Harry spoke softly, refraining from touching Louis as he poured his heart out to him.

Louis looked like he was about to cry, and Harry knew everything was over.

"Why-Why didn't you say anything? We could be mated with pups by now!" Louis screamed.

 _Mated_?

"What? Why didn't I tell you? You- all that stuff you said to Luke! I didn't want to be the alpha to fuck up your career!"

Louis' eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"I just said that to Luke so he would fuck off! Because from the moment I met you I knew that I wanted you to be my alpha, no one else! Not Luke, not Greg, not anyone! Just you! I only wanted you. But then you kept friendzoning me so I just... figured you didn't want me."

Louis' tone was soft at the end, looking at Harry as if he was unsure Harry wanted the same. Louis loved him too. Harry felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders.

"Oh, _baby_ ," Harry murmured, pulling Louis in by his hips before pressing their lips together, finally.

Louis whined at the touch, standing on his tip toes and sliding his hand through Harry's hair. Harry dove deeper into the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth, getting to know all of the parts of Louis he couldn't before. Louis strained on his tip toes, trying to give back just as much as he was getting but not being able to reach. Harry grinned into the kiss, reaching down and lifting the omega up by his thighs, heart fluttering at the sound of Louis' giggle.

He pulled back to catch his breath, mouth still brushing against Louis'.

"I'm in love with you, baby," Harry was never going to stop saying it.

Louis whimpered, pressing soft, wet kisses up his jawline until he got to his ear.

"I'm in love with you too, Harry."

Harry growled, sliding a hand up to grab a hand full of Louis' arse and squeeze.

"Let me fuck you, baby. Let me make love to you, please," Harry begged.

"Harry, please. Take me to bed. Want your knot," Louis whined desperately, latching on to Harry's neck, sucking love bites into his neck.

Harry kneaded Louis' bum in his hands the whole way, biting his lip at as Louis grinded back into the touch.

"I've wanted you for so long, baby. Gonna make you feel good."

Louis began stripping as soon as they hit the bed, getting his hoodie off before Harry knocking his hands away and replacing them with his own. He held Louis' hands in his own, pressing them down into he mattress and kitten licking over Louis' nipples. He watched as Louis shivered, goosebumps appearing on his golden skin. 

"Harry, I've been waiting for this for years, get on with it," the omega whined, thrusting his hips up against Harry.

"Sorry, baby. Just so pretty, is all. Wanna get my mouth all over you."

Harry grinned, kissing down Louis' chest and sucking marks all over Louis' cute little tummy.

"Love your belly, can't wait until I can keep you full with my pups. Keep you that way so everyone knows you're mine."

Louis whines, high and loud, trying to break free of Harry's hold. He lifts his legs up after failing, using his feet to slide Harry's joggers down, cock springing free. 

"Oh, fuck. I always knew you had big dick energy, _but fuck_."

Harry laughed at Louis' words, feeling his head getting bigger by the second.

"All yours, baby."

Harry finally slid Louis' shorts down, pretty little cock springing free. He's so, so beautiful. Harry stares.

"How is it all mine when you won't even give it to me? Gonna have to go to some-" Louis cuts off, whining loudly and Harry swallows him.

Harry growls around his cock, dark eyes watching Louis as he writhes in the bed, hands sliding through Harry's hair. He tries to fuck up into Harry's mouth, but Harry holds him down by his hips, humming around his cock.

"Harry, need you inside of me. Don't wanna come until you're in me," Louis whimpered, tugging at Harry's hair until he finally pulls off with an obscene pop.

He looks at Louis, eyes wet and chest heaving, and Harry still isn't sure if this is a dream or not.

"I'll get in you. Just gotta open you up for me, baby."

Harry kisses Louis' thighs as he nudges them open. Louis takes the hint, spreading his legs open, showing Harry his pretty little hole. And it is, so fucking pretty, it's pink and soaked with slick. Harry knows there's no time but he just, he has to get a taste. He presses his face in it, breathing in deep before giving Louis one, two, three kitten licks. Louis whines loudly at the feeling as Harry whines at the taste.

"Taste so fucking good, baby. Love your little hole. Can't wait to get inside."

Louis lets out little whimpers as Harry fucks a finger in, squeezing two more in just minutes later. Harry has to put his mouth on him, somewhere, he just has to. He presses his face into Louis' left thigh, sucking marks onto every piece of skin his mouth caught. He couldn't handle the little _uh_ sounds his baby was making, grinding his cock down onto the bed to get some kind of friction.

"I'm ready, alpha. Knot me, please" Louis said breathily, words going straight to Harry's cock.

"Okay, baby. Let me get a condom." 

Louis whined in dissapointment at Harry's words, and, same for Harry. But they probably needed to talk a bit before Harry knocked him up, no matter how bad they both wanted it.

Louis took the condom from Harry, ripping it open before sitting up on his knees in front of where Harry was standing. and well, that's a pretty sight. Louis looks up at him innocently, before leaning down and kitten licking the tip of Harry's cock. This wasn't going to do anything good for Harry's stamina.

Louis sucked his cock head into his mouth, cupping his balls as he pressed his tongue into the slit, keeping it there. Harry groaned as Louis blinked up at him, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Such a good omega, baby. Put it on me so I can fuck you like you deserve."

Louis hummed, tongue vibrating against Harry's cock, slurping up the last bit of precum before sliding the condom down.

"There, Haz. Now put it in me."

Harry had him on his back in seconds, watching Louis hole as he slowly pressed in. He wanted this image tattooed on the back of his eyelids. He stilled, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he waited for Louis to say he was ready.

"Fuck, Lou. You're so tight, baby. You fit so good around my cock."

"So big, Haz. Love your cock, want it in me forever. Fuck me, I'm ready." 

Louis squeezed against his cock as if to prove it, and Harry pulled back, snapping his hips back into Louis hard, causing them both to moan. Harry fucked into Louis hard, holding the omega's thighs as he watched him. Louis was moaning like a fucking porn star, tugging at his own hair with one had and rubbing his nipple with the other and Harry was not going to last. 

"Feels so good, Harry. Love it. Love you," Louis whines, pulling Harry down to kiss him roughly.

Harry steadies himself, placing one hand above Louis' head on the mattress before wrapping the other around Louis' neck, pressing his thumb into his scent gland.

"Love you, baby. Love your little hole, made for my cock. Weren't you baby? Mine, aren't you?"

Louis moaned, tugging at Harry's hair as he met his thrusts, arse jiggling.

"Yours, alpha. Gonna come, I can't, I'm gonna-"

"Come for me, baby. Show your alpha what you look like when you come."

With that, Louis screams, body shaking through his orgasm as he shoots spurts onto his stomach. Harry watches his face scrunch up beautifully, tears leaking out of his eyes and Harry's coming, knot popping into the condom as he moans Louis' name.

He thrusts until he can't anymore, pressing soft kisses into Louis' neck until he comes down.

He grabs Louis' shorts beside them, using it to wipe Louis off before shifting them into a spooning position, wincing as his knot tugs at Louis' rim.

"You're hot. That was hot."

Harry laughed at Louis' words, lacing their fingers together against Louis' belly.

"It was, always knew it would be. My beautiful little omega. _My baby_."

Louis hummed, turning his neck to give Harry soft kisses along his jaw line.

"Imagine how long we could've been doing that if you weren't so busy with your 'I love our friendship' speeches."

"Oh, fuck off," Harry groaned, slapping Louis' bum.

He grinned as Louis giggled, squeezing Harry's hand in his own. This, _this was perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!xx


End file.
